


明明如月

by charlotte_vesper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: 全文致敬《大明宫词》主角无虐（大概），配角不定，群像，没有宫斗没有权势，那些我搞不定（。）就写写那个我幻想中的，令人骄傲的时代半架空，假设武则天传位太平，太平传给了自己的后代，但依旧姓李，全文很不严谨没有想好，写到哪里是哪里
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	明明如月

第一章

崔迎月一生最初的记忆，是公主府里的雨水。  
细细密密的雨丝就这样落了下来，崔迎月把手伸出窗外，感受到雨水沿着她的手指一滴滴滑下，凉飕飕的，落在屋檐上发出轻微的滴答声，落在芳草上就是悦耳的沙沙声。相隔着层层雨雾的凉亭里坐着一个身着明黄色衣服的身影，旁边那个茜红色的，便是母亲。  
那年她五岁，记忆里第一次距离这个伟大帝国权力中心的男人这么近，感受到的不是高高在上的威压，不是光辉背后的暗淡，也不是权力相残的倾轧，而是一种若隐若现的旖旎。  
母亲封号宣平公主，是当今圣上的堂妹，这身份是她荣华富贵的开始，也是她叛离经道的起源，十六岁嫁给了博陵崔氏，但依旧在公主府里享受着圣上独一无二的恩宠。  
“这世界上啊，没有男人不爱漂亮的女人。”母亲是这么告诉她的，对着铜镜指挥婢女把她乌黑如缎的头发盘成高高的发髻，再在发髻上缀一颗柔滑明亮的南洋明珠。她始终是美丽的，脸庞和整个大周朝一样富丽，明艳轻盈的衣裙总是在风里忍不住晃动，像春夏之交的蝶翼，哪怕隔着层层雨幕，也是一样夺目。  
迎月趁着乳母打瞌睡，偷拿了一块桂花糕塞进嘴里，咀嚼着，一旁的姐姐淑和还在午睡，睡得很安稳。公主府的一切都是那么百无聊赖，沉闷，安宁，惬意，仿佛没有什么可以打破这里浓稠的空气。  
“母亲——母亲——”雨一停，迎月就奔向了凉亭，五岁的孩子被侍卫和婢女为难地拦住了。  
“快领回去，领回去！”侍卫对着匆匆忙忙追出来的乳娘命令道。  
“算了，”一个慵懒的声音悠悠地传来，“让她过来吧。”  
侍卫立刻对着声音的方向恭恭敬敬地行礼。“是，皇上。”  
母亲姗姗而来，抱起迎月走向凉亭。凉亭建在湖心，不大的空间里摆着一张软塌，一副棋盘，两张软凳，一盘清茶，还有一张琴。母亲弹的琴是宫里最动听的，琴声里翻涌着深刻而温柔的情绪，高亢时让人为之一振，哀婉时又引人落泪。她常说她的才华来源于血脉，这血脉从李唐过渡到大周，依旧以一种典雅而高贵的方式存活于世。  
男人侧卧在软塌上，半闭着眼，没有束冠的头发散落在肩上，笑吟吟地开口。“宣平，这是哪个？淑和？还是更小的那个？”  
宣平对着他说道。“哥哥，这是迎月，更小的那个。”  
迎月是宣平公主的第三个孩子，出生在深夜，发出第一声啼哭时皓月当空，霜色满地，所以母亲给她起名叫迎月，随着驸马姓崔。  
“迎月，迎月，”软榻上的男人反复念了两遍，“宣平，这名字是你起的吧？很好的名字。”  
宣平公主对膝上的女儿低声说道。“还不快点谢过陛下？”  
那男人抬起眼看了看她，迎月突然察觉到他和自己之间隔着一道名为权势的屏风，不敢造次，躺在母亲怀里小心地说道。“谢过陛下。”  
男人笑了笑。“叫舅舅就可以了。”  
宣平微笑了一下，又沏了一杯茶递到皇上手里。  
“朕喝来喝去，总是你这里的茶最好。”他接过茶盏品了一口，“清净，人也清净，茶也清净。”  
宣平笑出了声。“哥哥又拿我开玩笑了，”她随手摘了一朵花送到迎月手里让她玩，转而又问，“对了，皇后怎么样了？”  
“依旧病着，马上要冬天了，也不知道能不能熬过去。”  
宣平的神色变得肃穆起来。“改日我去一趟白马寺，为皇后娘娘抄经祈福。”  
“你有心了。”皇上抚摸了一下宣平的发髻，“用过晚膳朕就该回去了，立储之事还未定。”  
宣平沉默地扬了扬眉毛，像是在惊讶这么早就立储，五个皇子最小的也才七八岁。  
“朕也知道这太早了，本来我有意等老五长大一些再说，但是皇后那边又期待着老三，老三过了年就十五了。”  
宣平从来不在这种场合直接发表自己的意见，她不好奇，不打探，不对任何人倾倒任何不合宜的情绪，这个伟大国度的各种秘密就在她身边此起彼伏，而她始终是安静的。可能这是她在大明宫里多年练就的生存秘术。  
“哥哥的话总是有道理的，”宣平笑着对岸上招手，乳母立刻疾步走来，把迎月抱走了，她又转身在琴边坐下，“不如再听一曲吧，就当是回宫之前放松放松。”

公主府是先帝御赐的，建筑布局大气端庄，又在中间挖了湖，依照江南水乡的风格建了亭台楼阁。迎月最喜欢的就是湖边的小楼，母亲经常在里面看书，抚琴，有时候父亲也在。  
在迎月的记忆里，父亲是个文弱而安静的男人，个子很高，神情如湖水般忧愁，寡言少语，习惯性地在母亲面前保持着谦卑的姿态，但双眼又是深情的，如果母亲是大周朝最艳丽的牡丹，父亲就是她脚边最忠实的春草与尘土。  
“母亲。”迎月拉着宣平的袖子。  
宣平坐在窗边，听见她的声音，微微侧过头。“怎么了？”  
迎月笑笑，眨眨眼。“没有事。”  
“淘气的孩子，”宣平拍了拍她的脑袋，转向驸马，“你看看她，越发没有规矩了，倒是和我小时候一样了。”  
驸马笑了笑，没有说什么。  
“母亲小时候是什么样？”迎月窝在她怀里问。  
“那时候先帝还在，因着我父亲的功勋，加封我为公主，”宣平坐在椅子上，轻轻地拍着女儿的后背，“我不知道发生了什么，就爬到龙椅上，揪他的胡子。”  
“然后呢？”迎月接着问，她有点困了，看见父亲站到母亲身后，伸出手摸了摸母亲的头发。  
“先帝笑了，说我不愧是我父皇的女儿，敢拔他的胡子。”宣平停了停，“这就是权势，迎月，上苍给了你至高无上的地位，也让你受常人无法想象的劫难，处处受惊，过得好是理所应当，过得不好，也怪不得别人。”  
驸马微微地愣了愣，没有说话。  
“好了，睡吧，”宣平依旧在微笑，转向自己的丈夫，“我们去湖上泛舟吧，今天天气那么好。”

迎月有个比自己大三岁的姐姐，淑和。淑和随父亲，安静少语，性情温顺，爱读书，听得进管教，母亲经常夸奖她，迎月有时候会嫉妒，但更多的，是小女孩纯粹的羡慕和依赖。许是性格不合的缘故，也可能是因为迎月总是得到母亲更多的宠爱，姐妹俩情感并不亲近，淑和经常与父亲待在一起，让父亲带着她看书写字。  
比她们年龄都更大一些的那个哥哥，更是常年送去学堂，极少回来，见了迎月就把她当成小孩，拍拍脑袋，给点糖果点心打发她去外面玩，然后再去找父亲谈天说地。  
迎月小时候一直感觉不可思议，为什么哥哥姐姐都更喜欢沉默得寡淡的父亲而不是待人亲和宽容又满肚子好玩故事的母亲。她长大后才明白，这是因为他们骨子里遗传了父亲文人式的清高，这份清高使得他们对母亲和她背后宫廷迷辛感到畏惧和羞愧，或许还有一丝丝对父亲婚姻不幸的隐秘的怜悯和补偿。  
刚满六岁的那个秋天，有一次她被母亲抱在怀里午睡，就在母亲的房里，她让两个婢女放下秋黄色的帷帐，抱着迎月一起躺在枕边，缓慢地拍着她的脊背。迎月就这么躺着，闻着母亲身上淡淡的宁人的香气，昏昏欲睡，母亲总是这般呵护着她，这样看，淑和与母亲确实有些过于冷淡了。  
母女俩就这么躺着歇午觉，她半梦半醒的时候听见父亲的脚步声，似乎还有父母压低了声音在说话，紧接着，她感觉自己被母亲抱了起来，交给了乳母，乳母身上的味道和母亲是不一样的，这点她很明白。  
迎月睡醒的时候才发现已经在自己房间里了，乳母不在，有可能是去照看淑和了，迎月从床上爬起来，自己穿鞋，穿上外衣，蹑手蹑脚地溜出去了。  
那是一个昏暗的午后，没有下雨，但是天气阴阴的，她走去母亲房里，想敲门却发现里面有衣料摩挲的声音。她以为是母亲醒了，想要推门，却被门缝里的情景吓住了。  
母亲被父亲压在身下，光裸的身躯交叠在一起，母亲乌黑的头发铺在嫣红色的床单上，微微抬起头，和父亲舔舐着对方的嘴唇，面色也不如寻常时平静和婉，双颊潮红，紧闭着眼，发出一声又一声甜腻而细长的轻哼。从她这角度看不到父亲的表情，但迎月听见他在一声声地唤着，“宣平——宣平——”  
这是她第一次直面情欲，那道窄窄的门缝里，微醺似的氛围如雾气一般笼罩在她的父母身上，她愣住了，本能性地感到羞耻，偷偷地沿着长廊逃去院子里摘母亲最心爱的一种牡丹，等到乳母匆匆忙忙来找自己的时候已经快是一个时辰之后的事了。  
她不知道他们这是在做什么，但隐隐地感觉这“不体面”，又说不出到底什么是“不体面”，一想到这件事就感到局促，母亲高贵的形象在她心理崩塌了一个角，在很长一段时间里甚至逃避母亲的怀抱。  
母亲对此感到莫名其妙，但迎月还是在这场古怪与母爱的竞赛里妥协了，她逼迫自己不再想这件事，重新腻回母亲的怀抱。

沿袭李唐旧制，大周盛行马球，这种游戏不仅是体力上的较量，更是贵族子弟展露自己天赋与才能的绝佳媒介。迎月记忆里第一次看马球是随母亲入宫，男孩们在场上打着马球，侍从和宫人在场边搭了一个明黄色的大看台，大家就坐在里面看。  
坐在最中间的自然是皇上，不再披散着头发，而是束着精致的发冠，神情也不再慵懒亲昵，取而代之的是不可比拟的威严，他很适合这种表情，可能他登上这个万众瞩目的宝座也是命中注定。他身穿明黄色的长袍，手上戴了一个血红色的玉扳指，左边坐着的是薛贵妃，右边就是母亲，皇后久病不起，药石难医，已经很久不在这样的活动里抛头露面，大家似乎也都意料到了，薛贵妃很快就会成为下一任皇后，只是时间问题罢了，宫里的人已经渐渐地把现在的皇后从他们的日常工作里抽离，宫里的人总是忘性很大。  
薛贵妃见到母亲自然是不恼的，她永远都是笑眯眯的，脸色晶莹，眉目秀丽，再不满意的时候都不会皱起眉头。  
“宣平，你看他们，哪个打得最好？”皇上指着球场上拼得你死我活的贵族子弟们。  
“依我看，”宣平放下手中的茶盏，缓慢地微笑，“还是皇兄当年打得最好。”  
薛贵妃倾过身子帮皇上沏茶。“宣平一来，皇上就开心。我也是希望公主殿下多来宫里，我也好解解闷。”  
“我当然是愿意的，”宣平笑着应下了，“这可是我长大的地方，哪个出了阁的女儿不愿意回家呢？”  
迎月坐在一边，沉闷地听着大人谈话，吃着摆在桌上的水果和点心。她口味随宣平，喜欢吃这种甜软的糕点，虽然公主府里的厨子手艺已然是登峰造极，但御膳房里端出来的点心，总是天底下最精细的。这是帝王身份的证明，仿佛只有得到天下第一好的东西，才能配得上自己的身份，他的行为也因此而得到了合理化的解释。  
“你呢？你觉得谁打得最好？”一个男孩跑过来问。  
迎月认识这个男孩，皇帝最小的那个儿子，洵，李家的老五，比她大三岁，薛贵妃的儿子，像她也像皇上，眉眼俊秀，笑起来很开朗。  
迎月看了看场上。“那个穿宝蓝色的是谁？”  
“那是太子哥哥。”洵回答道。  
迎月又看了一眼。“哦，太子打得最好。”  
宣平微笑着把目光移向迎月，把她搂到自己怀里。“说什么呢，小孩子不懂事。”  
迎月不知道自己犯了什么错，大家都还笑盈盈的，但她却不安起来，伸出手揽住母亲的脖子。  
“我看呢，”宣平拍着迎月的脊背，像是在安抚紧张的宠物，“这是因为洵还没长大。等洵也上了马球场，到时候再让迎月评谁打得最好，怎么样？”  
“等洵长大了，骑马射箭肯定也都不在话下，”皇上把小儿子抱在膝盖上，“将来朕亲自教你，怎么样？”  
洵非常骄傲，对着皇上点点头。“那我们就说好了，父皇！”  
薛贵妃嘴角笑意加深。“以后可不能挑食了，要好好吃饭，快点长大。”  
晚上，宫里留着她们吃了晚饭，是寻常的家宴，宣平高兴，喝了不少酒，皇上嘱咐几个太监和宫女照顾好宣平，又让洵和迎月去御花园里玩。  
洵比迎月高了快一个头，看见迎月跟着他，嫌弃至极。“我不会和你玩的，你自己找宫女去玩，或者去找母妃学绣花。”  
迎月从小在家里没受过这种冷遇。“绣花？我不学。”  
洵惊讶地瞪着她，扑哧一笑。“哪里有不学绣花的女人？”  
“反正我不学！”迎月别过脸，“我走啦，你慢慢玩。”  
洵急急忙忙地问。“你去哪里？”  
“去和你母妃学绣花，满意了吗？”迎月头也不回地顺着原路回去了。  
她当然不至于傻到真的去薛贵妃宫里，而是回去找了两个大宫女，找她们要了一些花，把头发盘起来，再把花簪上去，模仿着母亲的样子走路，宣平走路时总是会无意识地拢紧披帛，迎月也学这个，一个人在屋子里玩了好久好久，直到夜深了，才在宫女苦口婆心的劝说下更衣就寝。


End file.
